Miraculous Demigods
by huskylover2018
Summary: Nico and Will go to Paris to find new demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters, Percy Jackson, Miraculous Ladybug, or Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Marinette POV**

 **I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. Groaning, I reached for my phone to turn off the buzzing noise. When I finally turned my alarm off, I noticed that school started in ten minutes.**

" **Aaaahhh! Tikki, I'm late!" I exclaimed**

 **Hurriedly, I changed out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes. I grabbed my bag, and rushed downstairs, saying my goodbyes to Maman and Papa. On my way to school, I ate a pastry that I had gotten on my way out from the bakery. I ran into the school building, and slipped into my seat just as class was starting.**

 **After school let out, there was a loud crash near the park. I rushed to a hidden area and transformed into Ladybug. I rushed to the park to see what the commotion was about. "I am Aviator! I am the only one who will be able to fly when I get my way!" Long story short, Chat Noir and I captured the akuma, and I purified it. The sun was setting, and my earrings chirped, so I said "Bug out!" as I swung away. Before I got home, I noticed two boys standing in the darkness. They appeared to be holding, no that can't be true, what looked like swords, I let the idea go away and detransformed. But what were those two boys doing, wandering the streets of Paris at night?**

 **(Ladybug sometimes says , 'Bug out' to Chat, then swings away with her yo-yo.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

Why Chiron sent us here, I don't know. Things were strange here in Paris, but nothing was very strange to demigods. I glanced at Will. Originally, Chiron was going to just send me here, but Will refused to let me go without him. Chiron wanted us to find and escort some demigod to Camp. Normally a saytr would lead a search for campers, but this was different. _They_ were different.

I was about to talk to Will, but suddenly I saw a blur of red and black above the buildings. In an instant, it was gone. My eyes met his both of us wondering if the other saw it. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along faster. This was getting weird, and it was late, I had to admit it. I was tired. We strung our two hammocks in the park, and as soon as I climbed in, I fell asleep.

Marinette POV

I woke with a start. I glanced over at my clock that said it was only 1 AM. I had been having a reoccurring dream of giving up my Miraculous to Master Fu, and then walking out onto the street. I had had the same one tonight, but it got longer. I saw myself going with two boys, and Adrien. Normally, that would have been an amazing dream, but we were walking up to a hill. The boy with blond hair told us with a grin, "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: For the purposes of this fic, I am having Marinette and Adrien be around 13.**

Adrien POV

I was glad to be back at school the next morning. I was about to go to my class, but everyone was out in the courtyard. As I looked closer, I could see two boys being greeted by my friends.

"Alright class, let's get back to work," Miss Bustier called.

Everyone let out a collective groan as we trudged up the stairs to our classroom. It was going to be a long day at school.

Will POV

Nico and I decided there was only one way to find new demigods. Pose at a school as normal kids. It sounds easy in theory, but with the most popular school containing masses of kids, it was going to be difficult. We settled on going to the Francois College Dupont. It was medium size, with mostly kids from around ten, to almost thirteen.

You would have thought that more people would have noticed two boys carrying swords, but hey, the Mist works in mysterious ways. When they got to the school, some students took notice of them and started introducing themselves. One boy gave us a wary gaze, as if he saw something was off about Nick and I. We would have to keep an eye on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Note: This is my first fic. Thank you for giving me feedback, but please don't make it negative or condescending.**

Marinette POV

I silently gasped as I saw the same boys from last night's akuma battle. One was shorter, had ghostly pale skin, and jet black hair. The other was significantly taller, with blond hair and tan skin. He kind of reminded me of Adrien in a way. But Adrien was so amazingly awesome, no one could compare him to anyone. Miss Bustier shooed us to class, and we started our lesson.

I couldn't stop thinking about those boys. Why were they here? They could just be transfer students, but I don't recall having one of those programs here. Something was off about them and I needed to find out what.

"Marinette, c'mon, we'll be late for our next class," Alya chided.

"I'm gonna need your help at lunch time," I replied


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette POV

"So what do you need girl," Alya asked, "Did you get information on Ladybug's true identity?"

"No Alya. You know those two boys who transferred here? Don't they seem odd to you?" I replied.

"Marinette, you have to stop being so quick to judge. Now you might want to eat, we just have a couple minutes til next period," She joked.

 **Later**

"What should I do Tikki?" I asked

"Marinette, maybe you should talk to them and get to know them," my kwami replied.

"I guess you're right Tikki. You give the best advice!" I said, giving her a hug.

 **In the Night**

I woke up to rapping at my window. "AAAAHH" I screamed. One of the new boys, what was his name, Nico! Before my mind could process that there were two boys in my room, at night, they told me to come on the roof with them. I don't know what I was thinking, climbing onto a roof with strangers. But I heard something I never thought I would hear. "Marinette, you're a demigod." Nico said.


End file.
